Different is Beautiful
by Tori427
Summary: Sasuke cant keep his eyes off of her and today is the day he tells her so... a little Sakura bashing...


_**AN: Okay this is my second one shot! Yay! I don't own the Naruto or nothing but I would love to own Sasuke like who wouldn't? and I don't own the song **What Makes You Different by Backstreet Boys **so please enjoy the story!**_

_Different is Beautiful_

Another day in the Konoha Public High school…

I saw her sitting by her self, as always with her two books I always wondered why she didn't sit with the others. But, I mean she wasn't just any girl, she wasn't like Sakura and Ino who where into looks and makeup, she was down to earth, quite and shy. I mostly came to school just too see her, she wore black faded jeans, a black hoody and a black skill cap that hid her lovely light gray eyes. Sometimes in the right light they would look white…

_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart_

Other people thought she was weird but I thought she was beautiful in every way.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, I thought I had ditched him in the lunchroom with the rest of the girls in this crazy school.

"Be Quiet Loser we are in a Library." I hissed at him and giving him a heated glare for messing up my thoughts. I stole looks at her as the Idiot in front of me babbled on about something Sakura did…he's in love with one of my most obsessive fan girls…what an idiot.

"Sasuke…why are you looking at the weird girl." He said in a quite tone.

I felt like hitting the bastard, what did he know about her, she was beautiful! She loved to read and draw, I knew from gossip around here that she got beat by her father a lot but it was just a rumor, and yet she was still the shy flower I fell for.

_  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)  
And there's no one I know that can compare_

"Hinata is not weird!" I said with such anger Naruto actually flinched, I was popular and I was suppose to like slutty girls like Sakura, but I couldn't be like Naruto that fell for the green eyed, pink haired girl. Or Shikamaru that liked and was dating Ino, though the smart asshole knew she still liked me.

I liked Hinata so much, she didn't like me for my looks or that I was popular, hell I don't even think she liked me at all…her eyes always followed…Naruto.

"Why are you in here anyway?" I asked coldly as that last thought wrapped around my mind.

He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his spiked blonde hair and grinned like an Idiot. "I forgot."

I glared at him, and then slyly looked at Hinata again I was shocked…she was looking over at us, I caught her eyes my heart stopped beating. They held so many feelings; I wanted to know all that was about her she made me feel something other then hate and disappointment. She looked away lighting fast it was almost as if I dreamt the whole thing.

What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me

Naruto left after I hit him on the head, I looked back at Hinata and saw that she was writing again…it looked like a journal or maybe a story…I didn't know what was happening, but pretty soon I was moving toward her, I was almost at her table trying to will my feet away.

"Hi Sasuke." She said smiling up at me,

She looks so beautiful when she smiles, "hn." Was the only thing that could come out of my mouth, it was lame…the most popular guy in school couldn't even talk to the girl he was crushing on.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asked Sweetly,

I nodded; she was so kind when she didn't have to be, three years of getting picked on and bullied and I said nothing, I was such a jerk to do nothing.

"Hinata…I" I was gonna tell her, tell her everything…tell her that I had feelings for her.

_  
Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
See material things  
Don't matter to me  
So come as you are  
You've got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
_

She just smiled, "Sasuke, I know you like me." She said with a soft blush,

I was stunned how did she know, no one else knew.

"I see you in here all the time looking at me, and I wondered why…but when I looked in your eyes, I saw the look I used when I liked Naruto." She explained,

She liked Naruto but that means that she doesn't any more, gosh for a smart person I really am dumb.

_  
What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

"I like you too Sasuke." She said softly, I looked at her carefully and I saw that she was still blushing but even more so, and I thought her smile was beautiful it was nothing compared to the blush on her cheeks.

I smiled at her, my first real smile in years, "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, Hinata?" I asked shyly, yes I do get shy I am not a robot, and she always did seem to make me feel like a different person.

_You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)  
Oh yeah, yeah_

"I-I would love to Sasuke." She said softly looking at me,

It was so soft I almost didn't hear her and I didn't process it, but when I did I was so happy. Hinata my long time crush liked me and was going to go out on a date with me. She truly was someone different, she didn't jump on me and kiss me or even touch me and I still felt so much with just her eyes glued to mine.

Then moment was ruined by the bell ringing, I didn't want this moment to end not now I was so happy just sitting here with her.

_  
What makes you,  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
You're all I need, oh girl  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
_

We stood up, and I offered to walk her to class, which she accepted with another smile, the smile that was on my lips got a little bigger.

As we walked into the hallway I knew they were staring, I didn't care. Hinata, my goddess was by my side, and I would keep it that way. As we neared her classroom I pulled her hand to my lips softly and kissed it, the last thing I saw was her smile and her lovely blushing cheeks.

_  
Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)_

I walked away with a smirk playing on my lips looking forward to my date with the best girl in the whole school. She truly was something different, something special and she was going to be my girlfriend if I played my cards right.

I gave a silent promise that I would make this a date she'll never forget, I'll get my love and she'll get protection as well as love in return.

**The End**

_**AN: So yea that's the end of this little song fic, I know it wasn't all that great but it came to me and I felt the need to write it! Please Review, I'll love ya for ever if ya do!! **_


End file.
